


After All The Messes and Confessions

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [15]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Hidden Relationships, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, and make techno jealous, everyone thinks they're dating but they aren't, fundy I am so sorry I keep using you only to pine after dream, kind of, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Techno and Dream both have, unknowingly reciprocated, feelings for each other. Although, everybody seems to already think they’re dating.Or: 5 times somebody thought they were dating, and the 1 time their suspicions were true
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1186





	After All The Messes and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the ending a lot sorry about that all the middle is good though
> 
> apparently i popped off with my last 5 (4) + 1 thing so here is me attempting it again
> 
> I've been attempting to watch all of Techno's SMP Earth streams so once I finish those expect some Antarctic Empire stuff

Techno and Dream both have, unknowingly reciprocated, feelings for each other. Although, everybody seems to already think they’re dating. 

-

Dream was sitting at his usual lunch table with a group of his friends, eating the disgusting mac and cheese the school provided, while Sapap and Karl were having an impromptu rap battle. “You guys are so bad at this.” The laughter in George’s voice dispelled the venom of the phrase. 

“Nah, nah, catch this. Dropping the mic ‘cause your hands are too dummy; you are just like George, you ain’t funny.” An eye roll from George caused Dream to laugh slightly while still eating the cardboard noodles. “I can’t listen to you, it makes me eat shit; I might call you Dream, aka Techno’s bitch.” 

The food Dream was eating got caught in his throat, causing him to choke slightly. “What?” The sound of laughter filled the air of the lunch table. “What?!” Dream repeated himself, hoping for Sapnap to explain absolutely anything. “That doesn’t even make any sense!” The table’s laughter was simmering down, Karl wiping tears out of his eyes. 

“Awe, it’s okay to simp for your own boyfriend, Dream.” Dream choked for the second time that day, this time on air. Sapnap’s words echoed through his brain, not making sense in the slightest.

“What?!” Dream’s beginning to think that’s the only word in his vocabulary. “Techno’s not my boyfriend!” He may have said that a little too loud, Bad and Skeppy glancing over at him from their own side conversation. The laugher of the table quieted down into little chuckles, confusion starting to appear on some faces. 

“Dream, dude, we’re fine with you dating him, you don’t have to hide it from us.” Sapnap’s words, no matter how comforting they’re attempting to be, only succeeded in confusing Dream more. 

“I- what? I’m seriously not dating Techno.” One glance around the table revealed matching confused faces. “Did everyone here think that I was dating him?” The people sat around the tiny table avoided eye contact with him, their gazes flicking to each other’s. “Really?” 

Sapnap finally broke the awkward silence. “I mean, I don’t know what we were supposed to think, you guys are each other’s number one simps. We all just thought you were already dating.” 

Dream’s face felt like it was on fire, his emerald eyes avoiding the ones around him. He whispered a small “we’re not dating” before beginning to shovel noodles into his mouth again, the people around him starting a new conversation, trying to dispel the awkward air. 

Dream suddenly felt like he was being watched, his eyes shooting up to meet ruby ones boring into him. A small smile crossed the pink haired man’s face, a matching one appearing on Dream’s face before the blond turned back to his food, his face heating up once again.

No, they weren’t dating, no matter how much Dream wishes they were.

-

“Oh, hello Techno, and Dream.” Phil nodded his head at the two teenagers as they entered his house. Techno waved slightly and headed upstairs, Dream following him after saying a polite greeting. 

The two boys spent the rest of the afternoon in the pinkette’s room, only coming out to eat a short dinner before locking themselves away again. Phil didn’t know what they were doing up there, but as long as they weren’t making too much noise, it was fine. The man sent Tommy up to Techno’s room to try and deliver some cookies, but judging by the shout and pounding of two pairs of footsteps down the hall, it didn’t go too well.

When Dream finally left, Techno walking him to the door, Phil finally got a good look at his son. He looked happy, a slight smile on his face, a red tint on his cheeks. A fond smile spread across the older blond’s face, going unnoticed by the pink haired boy standing in the open doorway, watching Dream start to walk home. 

“You know Techno, you should bring your boyfriend over more often, he clearly makes you very happy.” The smile on his son’s face vanished, replaced by a confused expression. “Oh… was I supposed to not know? Were you waiting to tell me?”

“What?” The genuine confusion in Techno’s voice furthered Phil’s blooming confusion. “Dream’s not- he’s not my boyfriend.” The blush was still high on the pink haired boy's face, his eyes not meeting his dad’s. Phil could’ve sworn the two were dating, he noticed their fleeting glances, their constantly red faces, the glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

Phil knew something was going on, but it wasn’t his place to push his son, so he let it go. A smile crossed his face, his hand reaching out to ruffle pink hair. Techno scrunched up his nose in slight annoyance, but he didn’t say anything, opting to turn and run back up to his bedroom. 

The smile on Phil’s face grew. They’d figure it out eventually, he’s sure of it.

-

“Dream, did you hear about the new guy?” Dream turned his head toward Karl who bounded up next to him, walking with him into the school, their backpacks heavy on their backs. 

“There’s a new guy?” Karl opened his mouth to speak again, before Dream cut him off. “Also, can you please lower your voice, it’s seven in the morning.” 

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that.” The brunette started laughing estaticly, Dream having to fight the smile threatening to bloom on his face at the contagious sound. “But yeah! There’s a new student! He’s Dutch apparently, has a little accent. I think Wilbur’s showing him around this morning, but I don’t really know.” The taller boy nodded his head absentmindly, not too focused on what the other was saying. Karl quickly got distracted by Sapnap who joined them at Dream’s locker, leaving Dream to his own thoughts.

Dream honestly forgot about the conversation until it was midway through the school day. He was sitting in his seat next to George, flicking his pencil around while staring blankly at a math problem, when the sound of a door swinging open filled the room. A dozen pairs of eyes focused on the two boys stood in the doorway, Dream immediately recognizing Wilbur standing next to an unfamiliar boy with orange hair. 

Wilbur smiled sheepishly, guiding the other to the teacher before explaining what they were doing here. The entire time the shorter boy’s eyes raked over the room with slight curiosity, before stopping when they reached Dream. Their eyes met for a moment before the blond looked away, going back to his worksheet. “That’s the new kid,” George leaned over, whispering to him, “his name’s Fundy.” 

Dream nodded slightly, keeping his eyes on the stark white paper, beginning to hear two pairs of footsteps leaving the room. When he glanced at the closing door he noticed Fundy still staring at him, his brown eyes boring into his own. 

He didn’t think of the orange haired man again until it was the end of the day, the hallways filled with people rushing to get home. Dream was rifling through his locker for a textbook before he heard footsteps come to a stop next to him. He slowly shut his locker and turned to the left, being met with brown eyes already looking at him, the orange haired boy standing close to him. He stuttered slightly before muttering a small “hello” to the other boy.

A wide smile crossed the brown eyed boy’s face. “Hi! You’re Dream, right?” He nodded slightly, hesitance still on his face. “My name’s Fundy, it looks like we’ll be in the same math class!” 

“Oh, uh, that’s cool, I guess.”

“Yeah! So anyways, do you like Treasure Planet? I’m new here, and you seem really cool, and I was hoping you’d want to come watch Treasure Planet with me someti-” The boy suddenly cut himself off, staring at something behind Dream. The green eyed man turned around slightly to be met with narrowed red eyes, familiar pink hair donning the owner’s head.

He opened his mouth to greet the other boy before a stuttering Fundy interrupted him. “Oh I- I didn’t realize you were already dating someone, Dream, I’m sorry. I’ll just be going now, sorry about that.” The brown eyed man kept his gaze on the floor before walking past the two standing at Dream’s locker, his strides long and quick. Emerald eyes met ruby ones, which softened upon the eye contact.

Dream went to speak before he was interrupted again, for the second time in five minutes. “Ready to go?” The blond nodded with a slightly dazed expression, following Techno as they made their way to the pinkette’s house for their weekly “study days”. He was too caught up in his mind to notice the slight bump in the sidewalk, his feet tripping over themselves before being righted by the boy next to him. Their walk continued without any incidents, Dream still absorbed by the thoughts in his head.

_ Why did Techno not correct Fundy’s claim about them dating? Why did the pink haired man look so annoyed at Fundy’s presence? Why did he seem slightly… jealous? _

“We’re here.” Dream broke out of his thoughts at the monotone voice beside him, tearing his gaze away from the ground. 

Oh, how Dream wished Fundy’s conclusion was true.

-

Techno’s head was starting to hurt from the amount of times Wilbur has groaned at the end of his bed, stopping his strumming of the guitar everytime he did. The pink haired boy finally looked up from the book he was reading, looking at his brother with a questioning gaze. “What is your problem?” The words caused another groan to be exhaled, ruby eyes rolling at the brunette’s dramatics. 

“Technoblade, I need to find a date to the winter ball as soon as possible. But it’s so hard because I don’t know who to ask!” Techno rolled his eyes again, setting his book down to make it look like he was listening to the other boy. He ranted about who to ask for a couple minutes before one sentence caught Techno’s attention. “Even you have a date already which isn’t even fair because you’re so awkward.”

Techno chose to ignore the last part of that sentence. “What? I don’t have a date, I wasn’t even planning on going.” 

A confused expression appeared on the brunette’s face, mirroring the one on his brother’s. “What do you mean? Can Dream not go or something?”

“Dream- what? Why would I go with Dream?” Not that he’d be opposed to going with the emerald eyed boy, quite the opposite really.

The confused expression only grew, consuming the brown eyed boy’s face. “Um, because you two are dating? It’s kind of a standard to go to school dances with your significant other.”

“Dream and I aren’t dating.” Techno could feel a blush settling high on his cheeks, his face warming.

“Wait, really? That means Dream’s single? Oh I know who i’m going to ask now.” 

“Don’t you dare.”

Wilbur’s laughter filled the air, his face transforming from confused to overjoyed. “Don’t worry, dear brother, I would never do that to you.” The blush grew on Techno’s face at that, his mind getting ready to endure a night filled with teasing from his brother.

Techno wished with every fiber of his being that he could call the object of his affections his own.

-

Dream was sitting in his study hall when a girl walked up to him, lightly tapping him on the shoulder.

“You’re Dream, right?” He eventually recognized the girl as the student body president. 

“Uh, yeah.” 

“Follow me, Dream.” She started to walk towards the door and he scrambled to follow her, glancing at his teacher who wasn’t paying attention before following her out the door. 

“Am I in trouble or something?”

She lightly laughed, her head shaking. “No, no, nothing like that. Today’s pictures for the yearbook superlatives, and you won one.” 

It was his turn to nod his head, following behind the girl as they walked through the long hallways. They eventually arrived at the school’s drama department, the girl opening the door for him to enter. He became confused when he noticed the other boy in the room, his emerald eyes meeting the other’s ruby ones.  _ What was Techno doing here? _

“Okay boys, come stand next to each other over here.” The girl instructed the two, who followed her directions with slight hesitance. They posed for multiple photos before being dismissed, confusion filling both of their minds. Techno was the one to ask the question they both had.

“What did we get voted for?”

“Oh! That’s right I never told you, sorry about that. The school voted you cutest couple.” Dream’s cheeks were flaming, his mouth hanging open at the girl in front of them. One glance over at Techno confirmed that the other was in the same state he was, and the two quickly made their way out of the stifling room, nodding slightly at the girl.

Once they were outside they avoided each other’s eyes, a slightly awkward silence consuming the air around them. The blond boy finally broke it, his words coming out slightly higher pitched than normal. “Well, uh, I have to go back to class this way.” He pointed down the hall towards where his class was. “So, I- I’ll be seeing you, I guess.” The pink haired boy slightly nodded before the two started speedwalking away from each other.

Dream’s feelings must be more obvious than he thought, but there was no way he could tone down the heavy crush he had on the other boy.

-

The two were sitting outside with their mutual friends during their lunch period on a bright spring day when their relationship came up again. 

They were sitting next to each other, their hands brushing everytime they both reached for a piece of their food, before Dream gave in and grabbed the other’s hand. Their now intertwined hands sat on the table in between them, going relatively unnoticed by the other’s at the table. Eventually, Bad noticed them, a curious expression growing on his face. “Are you two muffins dating?”

Many people around the table attempted to tell Bad that no, they aren’t dating, despite all the signs pointing towards the opposite, before Dream opened his mouth. “We are, actually.” The table was sat in silence for a couple of minutes before it broke out in questions. Wilbur was the one who spoke throughout the noise, asking the one question they all had.

“But, what about all those times you said you weren’t?” 

“Simple, we actually weren’t dating then.” Techno stayed silent throughout the conversation, watching as his boyfriend answered. 

“But- but you two don’t act any different than you used to.” Dream shrugged slightly, going back to eating his food. The rest of lunch passed in relative ease, Dream answering any lingering questions without trouble. Their hands remained interlocked the entire time, secret smiles shared between the couple.

They both finally got what they wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that :D


End file.
